degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150330113521
I don't think I've ever seen an ending that so perfectly matched up with my every hope and head canon as the one of Hart of Dixie. I really can't imagine a better way to end the series. *Zoe and Wade marrying and having their baby. I love that their wedding was so unconventional and spontaneous because that's them in a nutshell. Zoe has always frowned upon marriage and wedding conventions, so I'm so glad they didn't have a big elaborate wedding like Lavon and Lemon's. I think it's so sweet that the moment she's hit with the epiphany that she does want to marry Wade, she wants to tie the knot right then and there. It doesn't matter if she's in a hospital gown with a baby right along the way. All that matters to her is that they have each other, a baby, and the rest of their lives to look forward to together, and she doesn't want to wait a second longer to commemorate that. I thought their last-minute wedding was so cute, and I melted when Wade started choking up saying his vows. A beautiful ending to a beautiful love story. *Lemon and Lavon marrying. As much as I did enjoy George with Lemon and Lavon and Annabeth, I always felt that Lemon and Lavon belonged together and even when I lost hope of there being any chance they'd reconcile, I never stopped rooting for them. In just this last season alone, their relationship has come such a long way, and the both of them, together and individually, have grown so much. These last two seasons have especially been such a gamechanger for Lemon, whom I would argue has the best character growth arc out of all the other characters. I'm so happy she finally got her traditional wedding and happily ever after she always wanted. *Brick and Shelby are endgame! YES! I love how this shows depicts a relationship with a huge age gap as one that is healthy and loving instead of the alternative female gold digger and sexist, shallow pig cliche. Brick and Shelby conveys that age gap relationships aren’t always rooted in selfishness and superficiality and that’s why I love them so much. Brick doesn’t love Shelby because she’s young, blonde, and beautiful. He loves her because she’s quirky, funny, sweet, and a truly good person. And Shelby doesn’t love Brick because he’s a well off doctor. She loves him because he’s a caring, passionate, good and earnest man. I just love these two so much. *Annabeth and George working around the long distance and moving in together. Before this season, I never could have even predicted these two would fall in love, but they work so, so well. Easily each other's perfect mate. *I teared up so much when Brick presented the plaque to Zoe. These two started off on such rocky grounds, and now look at how their relationship has evolved. Of all the platonic relationships on this show, these two are definitely one of my most favorites of them all. Brick is practically the Alabamian father figure Zoe never had the chance to have in her biological father. She regrets never knowing her father to even this day, but Brick helps fill that void by giving her back a semblance of what she's lost. *Lemon making Zoe a bridesmaid. They've come so full circle I can't even contain my elation. *Zoe giving Rose her shoe collection gave me so many feelings because even though it's essentially a materialistic gesture, it meant so much more than that. Rose has always looked up to Zoe as a mentor, older sister, and role model all rolled into one. She has always been so fascinated with Zoe and her city roots. Right down to her chic style, upbringing, and general sophistication, Zoe has always been the representation of the life Rose has yearned to have for herself, even though Zoe ended up abandoning her old life to make Blue Bell her home. I've always seen her as a reverse version of the privileged-city-girl-turned-Alabamian-small-town girl that is Zoe: born a small town girl, but a city girl at heart. I hope Rose eventually breaks free of Blue Bell to live out her dreams. *The introduction of a new love triangle between three newbies was such a kick. Loved the nod to the George/Zoe/Wade triangle because before it was resolved, it really was such a huge part of this show, lol. *I love that there are so many children for Zade's baby to grow up with - Tom and Wanda's child, Shelby's baby, and Lemon and Lavon's inevitable child/children. It's just all so perfect. <3 *I love that we don't know the name of Zade's baby and that it was left to the viewers to decide. My head canon is that they named him Harley. <3 *I'm so happy Tansy gets to move back to Blue Bell! <3 *The sense of unity and togetherness about Blue Bell has always been the very essence of the show and one of the things I love most about it. Regardless of race, gender, age, class, background, or sexuality, every single soul is acknowledged as important to the town and everybody is connected. Therefore, I just loved the musical number in the end in how it highlighted that the entire town is one big family. It surely would have felt forced or out of place for any other show, but it was so perfect for this one and the best possible way to wrap up the series. Overall, it's been one hell of a ride. I am so glad I started this show when I did. It's been such a breath of fresh air from everything else I watch, and I honestly couldn't ask for a better ending. No loose ends were left untied and everybody got the happy ending they deserved.